


Say it

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perdonami.» sussurrò Sherlock, abbassando lo sguardo. «Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, non appena mi sono reso conto che quello che provavo per te andava oltre la semplice amicizia.» sospirò. «Sei stato il primo e l’unico, John, ma non potevo dirtelo, non mentre ero su quel tetto pronto a saltare.»<br/>«E adesso puoi?» chiese John, quasi con innocenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it

 

 

_Se sapessi che questi sono gli ultimi minuti che ti vedo,_

_direi "ti amo"_

_e non darei scioccamente per scontato che già lo sai._

Gabriel Garcia Marquez

 

 «Non so farlo, John.» mormorò Sherlock, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime, la voce rotta. «Mi dispiace, non sono in grado.» ammise sollevando gli occhi dalla bomba per portarli sul volto del medico, immobile a pochi passi da lui.

 John impallidì. «Cosa?»

 «Mi dispiace.» ripeté Sherlock, mettendosi in piedi.

 Il medico si portò una mano alla fronte, realizzando che per la prima volta, Sherlock Holmes non aveva una risposta, non aveva una soluzione per tirarli entrambi fuori dai guai. «Oh, mio Dio…» ansimò. «Non posso crederci… stiamo per morire…»

 «John, io devo chiederti scusa.» lo interruppe il consulente investigativo. «Devo farlo prima che sia-»

 «No.» lo bloccò Watson, sollevando una mano. «Non farlo.»

 «Sì, invece. _Devo_ farlo.» insistette il moro, avanzando verso l’amico per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Devo chiederti scusa per averti fatto soffrire così tanto quando era l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto, per averti lasciato per dare la caccia a Moriarty e per non averti mai detto che-» prima che potesse concludere, venne interrotto dalle labbra di John, che si poggiarono sulle sue per baciarlo.

 Il medico lo tirò verso di sé circondandogli il volto con le mani e muovendo le labbra su quelle di Sherlock. Non gli importava ricevere una risposta: stavano per morire entrambi, anche se Holmes non avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti non avrebbe avuto importanza.

 «Ti amo.» disse John non appena le loro labbra si separarono e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Quel momento di tenerezza, però, durò poco, perché il dottore si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di strano. Perché erano ancora vivi? La bomba avrebbe già dovuto essere esplosa, avrebbero dovuto essere morti entrambi. Eppure erano ancora lì.

 Watson si sporse oltre il corpo di Sherlock e vide che il timer sulla bomba si era fermato un minuto e ventinove secondi prima della detonazione. O meglio, _era stato_ fermato.

 «Hai detto che non sapevi disinnescarla.» disse riportando lo sguardo su Holmes.

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò le sopracciglia e sulle sue labbra fece capolino un sorriso beffardo. «Infatti.» confermò. «Ma sapevo che c’era un interruttore. C’è sempre.»

 John scosse il capo. «Avresti dovuto-»

 «Dirtelo?» chiese il moro interrompendolo. «No. Dovevo prima scusarmi.»

 «Idiota!» lo rimproverò John, sferrandogli un pugno al braccio. «Credevo stessimo per morire! Che saremmo saltati in aria!»

 Sherlock ridacchiò. «Lo so.» disse «Per questo sapevo che avresti accettato le mie scuse.»

 Watson alzò gli occhi, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere e sospirare di sollievo. «E scommetto che hai anche chiamato la polizia.» aggiunse e vedendo l’amico fare spallucce, rise nuovamente. «Certo, mi sembra ovvio.»

 «Non sono così matto come credi.» fece notare con un’altra alzata di spalle.

 John sorrise, ma subito tornò serio. «Non hai finito.» sbottò.

 «Cosa?» domandò il consulente investigativo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Di scusarti.» spiegò il medico. «Stavi dicendo che volevi chiedermi scusa per non avermi mai detto qualcosa. Cos’era?» domandò, anche se in fondo sapeva di conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

 «Ah, intendi prima che tu mi baciassi dicendomi che mi ami?» lo stuzzicò sollevando un sopracciglio. Rise, poi il suo sorriso si fece più dolce. «Volevo dirti che dovevo chiederti scusa per non averti mai detto la verità riguardo ciò che provavo per te.»

 Il cuore di John accelerò.

 «Perdonami.» sussurrò Sherlock, abbassando lo sguardo. «Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, non appena mi sono reso conto che quello che provavo per te andava oltre la semplice amicizia.» sospirò. «Sei stato il primo e l’unico, John, ma non potevo dirtelo, non mentre ero su quel tetto pronto a saltare.»

 «E adesso puoi?» chiese John, quasi con innocenza. «Sai per certo che non mi lascerai e che non te ne andrai per dare la caccia a qualche criminale?»

 Sherlock sorrise. «Sì.» confermò. «Nulla mi allontanerà più da te.»

 «Allora dillo.» lo incalzò John. «Dillo e sarò tuo.»

 «Sicuro di volerlo davvero?» chiese il consulente investigativo. «Sicuro che sia _realmente_ quello che vuoi? Il pericolo, l’adrenalina… non sei costretto a scegliere me. Mary è là fuori che ti aspetta.»

 «Non voglio Mary.» replicò il dottore. «Voglio te. Quindi dimmi che mi ami e baciami, perché ho aspettato già troppo a lungo.»

 Sherlock sorrise e si mosse in avanti. Poggiò le labbra su quelle del medico e tirandolo a sé per i fianchi lo baciò con trasporto. Lasciò che John gli circondasse il collo con le braccia e che si abbandonasse completamente a lui. Poi, quando si separarono, dopo aver poggiato la fronte contro la sua, parlò.

 «Ti amo, John Watson.» gli soffiò sulle labbra e pronunciò quelle parole con tutta la dolcezza e l’amore di cui era capace.

 E John sorrise come non faceva da due anni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, lo so, sto decisamente diventando noiosa. Questa è la terza/quarta fanfiction in pochi giorni. Ma che ci volete fare? Ho l’ispirazione e devo sfruttarla prima che scompaia, no? ;)  
> Dunque, come avete potuto leggere, la storia è una Johnlock♥, ovviamente. È ambientata durante The Empty Hearse, precisamente durante scena nella metropolitana in cui il nostro caro e dolce Sherlock finge di non poter disinnescare la bomba per indurre John a perdonarlo per tutto ciò che gli ha fatto passare. Mi sembra ovvio che questa sia una rivisitazione molto fantasiosa dell’accaduto, ma poco importa, mi è piaciuto molto scriverla! :)♥♥  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, anche dicendomi che è una schifezza. ;)  
> A presto, Eli♥


End file.
